N Spider
N Spider is the second most powerful force in the known multiverse. He is credited for forming all known planets and the primordial soup from which both god and anime arose, among other abominations. Many users are familiar with N Spider emoji spam and the prevalent use of his name in reference to "unrelated events", but slightly less few know of his rich history, the beginning of which is detailed in Ancillary Shitpost and which is practically the reason the channel was founded. The N-Bang A long time ago when the universe was nothing but homogeneous matter, a voice spoke out and shouted the first shitpost: "Hey ��eter!", This voice belonged to proto N-Spider, and he answered his statement with the following: "Yes, inner self from beginning of the universe?”, thus giving rise to the basic template for both family guy and its spin-off memes. After asking himself to spell ICUP and subsequently playing a prank on his singularity, he generated enough irony to jumpstart the universe, resulting in the N-Bang, also known as the N-Bang, also known as the N-Bang and absolutely nothing else but the N-Bang. Conception of earth N-Spider is credited for (among many other achievements) the creation of god and anime. Earth was located within this anime, populated by a mighty race of T-posing humanoids known as the ��eters and nothing like the oblate spheroid we know today. From there, the impressionable young race sought inspiration from the heavens. They toiled to create their own version of N Spider's work, and successfully created a show they christened "Family Guy", starring a character known as "Peter Griffin", thought to be one of the best representations of the race overall. God became jealous of the memetic ��eters and feared his anime would become unwatchable, so he went Old Testament on their asses and banished them to Minus World, where they roam as vengeful spirits. Contrary to popular belief N Spider did not actually create Minus World. No one created Minus World. The fall of god and anime As N Spider watched the wheels of fate turn, god was kidnapped by the vengeful souls of imprisoned ��eters and doomed to eternity in Minus World. These wrathful lords of the earth then turned to early man, corrupting their spirit and forcing them to overachieve as the prideful former race had done. The ��eters motivated mankind to create a vastly inferior form of Family Guy and an even vastlier inferior-er form of anime. N Spider watched one of his champion planets fall under the strain of war, pollution, pestilence, and dark memes. He decided something needed to be done. Voting day Having previously sworn an oath to himself not to be OP as fuck anymore, N Spider decided to take a less direct approach, manifesting as a smaller version of a smaller version of himself and attempting to spread awareness of all forms via self-aware and ironic memery. In late 2018 N Spider ran for president against Saragrath, Mijiitops, Barcolodo, Himself, SpaceSpace, Arkvaak'th, and the bacteriophages, which pulled out of the race early. After losing (and thus winning) against himself with his intense campaign slogan "N Spider N Spider N Spider N Spider N Spider", he became the real president of the free world. Rise of the Honor Board Since N Spider's decline in batshit crazy displays of power, numerous entities have infiltrated from beyond the universe to claim sections of his realm, the most powerful of which are The Honor Board, Mr. Fractal, and the dreaded Cotton Eye Joe. Lesser ruling parties such as the NAPD have also established themselves in an attempt to maintain some semblance of order. The Honor Board is currently attempting to subjugate large masses of sentient life (including ��eters) and abolish all bikes. Though dwarfed by N Spider, this massive, eldritch collective is a legendary force in N Spider's universe and has successfully influenced the development of many Plasma Temple principles. Mr. Fractal is just here for laughs. Cotton Eye Joe is badness itself. Plasma Temple N Spider makes an active presence in Plasma Temple and has given the official wiki his blessing. Trivia * N Spider could totally kick the ass of any other creature on this wiki. He is a goddamn meme legend. * N Spider's greatest strength lies in his ability to infinitely duplicate himself infinitely within any other concept. A "N-M Spider", for example, will very shortly transform into a pure "N Spider" thus becoming an extension of N Spider's being. * The N in N spider stands for N Spider. This N also stands for N Spider, and that N stands for N spider, and that N stands for N spider, and that N stands for N spider, and that N stands for N spider, and that N stands for N spider, and that N stands for N spider, and that N stands for N spider, and that N stands for N spider, and tha * N Spider has no relation to an actual spider, but created them along with most other things and loves them all the same. * When Paragon was questioned as to why he wasn't going to be unexistified, he claimed that N Spider is simply too cool to not exist. Gallery N spider emoji.png|Discord Emoji of N-Spider, est. {beginning of the universe} N spider image.png|Earliest recorded capture of N-Spider's Likeness Category:Godforms Category:Characters